


I’ll note you in my book of memory.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunken comfort sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll note you in my book of memory.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work is taken from the 31 Days theme for January 24, 2008.

Their first and last was a drunken fuck on the night that Spirit’s wife threw divorce papers in her husband’s face and walked out of his life for good – the Death Scythe had called his ex-Technician up in the middle of the night, blubbered like an idiot, and generally acted like a pest until Stein grudgingly agreed to come over with a whole lot of booze and just enough sympathy (or at least something that could pass as sympathy).

  
Spirit doesn’t remember much of anything, so Stein takes it upon himself to commit every detail to memory: the taste of salt on his ex-Weapon’s face, the fumble of their hands and limbs over the sheets, and how almost-nice it had felt, hearing a man who fucked women over on a regular basis moan his name into his ear.  



End file.
